1. Technical Field
The utility model relates to an earphone structure, and more particularly to an earphone single-shaft structure.
2. Related Art
Currently, to make caps rotatable to fit on ears, a double-pivot structure is generally designed between the head-mounted member and the caps of the headphone, so that the caps are pivoted about the head-mounted member. However, the double-pivot structure generally only provides a single axial rotating direction, so that the caps cannot turn to an angle to better fit on the ears. Additionally, the design of the double-pivot structure generally needs to consider the coordination angle and structural matching with the caps and the head-mounted member, which brings inconvenience in processing.
Consequently, how to enhance the functionality of the structure based on the original fixed types of the earphone and provide a light and thin earphone structure is an issue to be solved in this field.